


You Light Up My Life

by HydraNoMago



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Cinnamon rolls, Day 5, Dessert, Humor, I Love You, Letter, M/M, Oneshot, Promptis - Freeform, Pudding, Writing Prompt, cute prom being fierce, ffxv week, mama ignis, no angst don't worry, nocto, papa gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraNoMago/pseuds/HydraNoMago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you, Prompto. </p><p>And I will love you until the end of my life; if I could then until the ends of time. </p><p>But it is precisely because I love you, that I have a confession to make. " </p><p>Noctis writes a sweet letter to Prompto, but all is not what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Light Up My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for # ffxv week on tumblr 
> 
> Day 5 (writing prompt) : Source of Light 
> 
> Because I love a little domestication between the two. And I've always wondered what Noctis' letter-writing skills are like. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

* * *

 

My dearest Prompto,

 

I believe I have said this to you before many times, but frankly I love you.

 

I love everything about you, from the way you smile so brightly, to the sound of your laugh.

 

I love the freckles on your cheeks and shoulders which make them look sun-kissed.

 

I love that you love to take pictures, each frame capturing a different story each time.

 

I love the way you style your hair (still like a chocobo by the way).

 

I love the colours of your eyes, as if they were an ocean and I am a man desperate to drown.

 

I love your overall warm personality.

 

I love your Adam's apple which constantly bobs up and down whenever we kiss.

 

I love your dorkiness and clumsiness.

 

I love the taste of your lips, like sweetened honey.

 

I love how you have a weak spot for cute animals.

 

I love your sense of adventure.

 

I love you because of your loyalty to your friends.

 

I love the way you feel in my arms night after night.

 

I love your pranks which never fail to bring a smile unto my lips.

 

I love that you always cheer me up.

 

I love it when you shiver as you feel my breath in the pretty shell of your ear.

 

I love your tight jeans, seriously.

 

I love the way you fight, so full of passion and energy.

 

I love you because even though I'm not shining brightly anymore, you still look at me like I am.

 

I love how straight your teeth are. And pearly white.

 

I love your soft touches.

 

I love the soft touch of your hair.

 

I love how hot you feel when I'm inside you.

 

I love the sounds you produce whenever we make love.

 

I love that you are just so gorgeous, even when you cry.

 

I love the way you manage to piss both Ignis and Gladio off, simultaneously.

 

I love you, because in my dark world, you are my source of light. You literally lit up my world as you came into my life, ever since the first day we met. Without you, I wouldn't be the person I am right now.

 

I love you, Prompto.

 

And I will love you until the end of my life; if I could then until the ends of time.

 

But it is precisely because I love you, that I have a confession to make.

 

Prom, I'm sorry. I really am. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

 

I was the one who ate your caramel pudding last night, I am sorry. I know that I shouldn't have been greedy and should've asked before I took anything, but I couldn't restrain myself. I apologise deeply for this.

 

But remember, I still love you Prom, more than anything else in this world. (Even pudding)

 

Sincerely,  
with all my heart,  
Noctis Lucius Caelum.

 

* * *

 

 

“Er... Ignis?”

 

Said bespectacled man was munching happily on his cookies, savouring them carefully as to not drop a single crumb. “Yes Noctis?”

 

“Why am I the only one who gets salad as dessert?”

 

At this, laughter poorly stifled by Gladio can be heard opposite. Noctis hopes he doesn't snort out the milk he was drinking and put out the fire as well.

 

“Oh, I'm not the person you want to get answers from.” Ignis adjusts his spectacles and brushes the remaining crumbs from his hands.

 

Noctis knows all too well whom he should really be asking, but he cannot move his mouth to form the words. An icy chill is emanated beside him where a furious Prompto sits, munching on his cookies with enough violence to crack skulls open.

 

Ignis wisely clears his plate and drags an already bellowing with laughter Gladio with him.

 

Cold sweat is beginning to form on his back. The silence is stifling.

 

“Noctis, darling~” croons Prompto, but it doesn't sound sweet at all. In fact it sounds threatening. “So you were the one who stole my pudding yesterday?~”

 

There was no point denying it since he had confessed as much in his letter. “Yyeeesssss.....”

 

Prompto gave him a sickly sweet smile in return. “I see, so you really did take my pudding huh?” He takes the last cookie, leans in close to Noctis and waves it right under his nose. Then he slides the whole thing into his mouth and devours it happily as he watches his lover's crestfallen face.

 

“NO desserts for a week! Plus if you think a letter is all it takes to make everything okay then you're dead wrong Noctis Lucius Caelum!” He storms off to the direction where Ignis and Gladio are. “And don't you dare get up from there until you've finished all your vegetables!”

 

Noctis winces at his harsh reprimanding and stares sadly into his lap where a bowl full of greens wait. Never mind, he still loves Prompto. _And remind myself never ever to steal Prom's pudding again._ He grabs a fork and starts to eat amidst the tears of his eyes. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
